


What a Super Soldier Needs

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, D/s, Dom Clint Barton, Edgeplay, Feet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massochism, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Restraint, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, polishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clint have a unique dynamic and give each other what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Super Soldier Needs

High end paracord looked good on Steve. Clint watched as the man shifted, brow raised as Captain America tested his bonds. With a 750 pound rating, it wasn’t like Steve _couldn’t_ break it, but since it was wrapped around his thighs four times then down around his ankles twice… it would take some time and a lot of effort. He’d used the same grade paracord to bind Steve’s wrists behind the chair then his elbows together with the cord interlaced in the slats of the wooden chair. Three lengths of cord sat around Steve’s torso right under his chest. Clint had really taken his time and he appreciated how good Steve looked like this. 

It was great to see him splayed open like this. Before he’d sat, Clint made sure Steve’s hips were curved so Clint could touch anything and everything. “Relax, Steve,” Clint told him as his slick hand landed on Steve’s chest. He rubbed his thumb around her nipple in a slow swipe until Steve was groaning. Clint had paid them some attention earlier that night with nipple pump, so Steve’s nipples were hard and clearly sensitive enough to be painful. So Clint kept going until Steve was moving the chair. “I need to bolt a chair down for you,” he told the blindfolded man. Steve just let out a deep gasp as Clint’s hand squeezed Steve’s cock hard. “You need a sturdier chair, too.” 

Steve nodded, shivering as Clint’s fingers stroked down to where the paracord was wrapped around the base of Steve’s cock then his balls until they pulled away from his body all hot and hard, quite red too. “Clint….” Steve had a desperate tone in his voice that got Clint hard as fuck. They’d been at this for awhile and Clint was struggling to keep his jeans on. That was all he had left as far as clothes went. His bare feet padded silently around Steve until he stood behind him, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Clint please.” 

Those thick blond strands stroked his fingers as Clint leaned in to brush his lips to Steve’s. “Patience.” That was one of the major difference between the way Clint fought and the way Steve did. A sniper knew how to wait. “Breathe.” Clint’s hands moved down Steve’s chest, rubbing at his nipples again only he did it slow so the rubbery tips drug against the callouses Clint had built up over the years. “That’s a boy.” Clint moved around, letting Steve hear that he was pumping out a couple of squirts of lube into his palm. “Now you know the rules.” Clint pinched Steve’s nipple and then reached down to give Steve’s cock a firm handshake. 

“Not until you tell me…. not until…. not until you let me… Clint, Jesus.” Steve shook as Clint’s fingers made a tight circle and worked the head of Steve’s cock. One hand held Steve tight and the other worked hard and fast around the ridge where head meant shaft. Clint knew he had to slow when Steve started making an animal growl that would be frightening in any other context. Clint kept going until Steve was panting like a fucking bull before pulling back entirely, only one hand resting on his chest to keep Steve grounded. 

“Breathe, Steve.” Clint’s fingers stroked over Steve’s face, stroking his hair back off his forehead. “Slow….” He stood behind Steve again, running his fingers through Steve’s hair and down the back of his neck. “I wish you could see yourself.” Clint reached down to rub Steve’s thighs, pressing his hard cock against Steve’s back through the slats of the chair. He rocked as his hands rubbed Steve’s muscles firmly. “Stretched out and tied down. I could do anything to you like this and you just let me do it.” Clint moved around, dragging his crotch over Steve’s shoulder before he circled the rest of the way and knelt. “You sat… you waited. At any point you could have stopped me, and now you’re vulnerable. to me, for me.” Clint’s thumbs ran up the inside of Steve’s thighs, kneading hard. 

Clint kept going up and down, appreciating how the muscles jumped under his fingers. “Clint, please.” Clint got a little more lube on the tip of his finger before gently rubbing it across Steve’s asshole. He nodded and Clint pushed in, going slow, but not relenting until his finger was pushed in as deep as it could go. “Jesus… fuck… fuck… Clint.” Clint nipped at Steve’s thigh as he stroked around the man’s prostate. Clint used these little trysts to exhaust Steve. The guy could get really overwrought, so when he came to Clint needing this, Clint cleared a whole block of time. He sunk his teeth in harder as he started to really work against Steve’s prostate. 

“Your ass is so tight,” Clint told Steve, his teeth scraping down the inside of the man’s thigh. Clint came up and flicked his tongue over Steve’s hot, hard balls and got the man jumping enough to make the chair move. Clint pulled out his finger and flicked his tongue around the pucker a few times before paying Steve’s balls attention with barely scraping teeth. Steve had devolved into animal sounds by the time Clint stopped, pulling back entirely except on hand placed on Steve’s calf. Clint kept doing that, working Steve up hard and fast then leaving him hanging and gasping for breath when he pulled away. 

For awhile, Clint entirely ignored Steve’s cock and worked him from the inside until huge drips of precum slid down his cock. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” Clint told Steve as a third finger pushed into him. He rubbed himself against Steve’s thigh as he moved, the denim scraping across skin. “I should make you suck me off and leave you like this for awhile.”

“Clint, please no.” Steve looked desperate and Clint gave his balls a hard squeeze. 

“Do you get to tell me what to do?” Steve shook his head hard, hips jumping, trying to get away from Clint’s iron grip. “And why is that?”

“Y…you’re in control, Clint.” Steve’s response was eager and Clint gave him one more hard squeeze before getting up. He made a bit of noise while he uncapped a water bottle. He took a huge drink then poured some into Steve’s mouth. He let a fair bit of the ice cold liquid work its way down Steve’s chest and even across his overheated thighs. “Clint!” Steve was shaking hard and if his cock wasn’t bound, Clint bet he would have cum just then. He withdrew, coming back to stroke through Steve’s hair as the man quietly begged for release. He nuzzled into Clint’s arm, trying hard to get closer. Steve was one giant exposed nerve when they did this and today was no exception. Clint listened, continuing to stroke Steve’s hair until he relaxed enough not to shudder every time Clint touched him. 

“Are you ready to cum for me, Steve?” Clint’s hands stroked over Steve’s chest, enjoying the way it spanned, how it gave ever so slightly under his fingertips. Steve nodded and Clint came around to face him. He picked up the aneros from the table next to the lube. He used the blunt tip to rub against Steve’s hole, watching as Steve’s body gobbled it up, the curved end sitting in tight behind Steve’s balls. “Fuck, that’s so damn sexy.” Clint ran his tongue up the underside of Steve’s cock, gathering the drips of precum with the tip of his tongue before he ran it across the head. Steve let out a strangled sound as he panted, pushing down hard against the toy. Clint had to catch it to keep it inside and used one hand for that alone. 

He was getting louder and Clint took his time starting to polish the head of Steve’s cock until his hips were hopping. Clint took his time, starting Steve up again, but going nice and slow. his hand was wet and it made obscene sounds as he pumped Steve’s cock. He started to let out sounds that seemed kind of like Clint’s name all strangled in the back of Steve’s throat. He was shuddering, his hips jumping as he tried to make Clint touch here or there. Steve broke down into a chorus of ‘pleases’ until Clint gave him a slow, steady stroke that worked its way up into something that could actually make Steve cum. 

“I can feel how hard you’re trying to cum, Steve.” He angled the toy and Steve gasped, rocking the chair back hard. “You can do this. Just relax. You’re the one holding it back now.” This was always part of the challenge for Steve, but part of why he needed such restraint. Clint kept stroking, working Steve’s foreskin around his head in sloppy drags and pulls. His thumb rubbed as his fist squeezed. Steve was breathless and had turned red from his face to his thighs. “Cum, Steve. It’s not yours to hold back anyway.” Stubborn wasn’t even the word when it came to Steve Rogers, but that was part of why he loved the restraint and control. 

Clint went in for the move that always worked, right under the head of Steve’s cock was incredibly sensitive and if he used a ring of thumb and fingers around it, he could work Steve up into a lather. “It’s yours,” Steve gasped. Clint could feel the tension building, could see Steve’s balls trying to cum over and over again. “… Clint…” Steve was gasping, almost hyperventilating and Clint was a minute from calling it off when all of a sudden Steve’s entire body tensed up. Steve cried out Clint’s name again as he came, Clint not stopping for a second. He worked Steve’s cock through his orgasm and then well past until Steve was gasping and begging him to stop. 

“Too much,” Clint asked as he gently tapped Steve’s tight balls with his fingertips. 

“AH! YES!” Clint kept going though, knowing that if Steve really needed him to stop, he’d give Clint the signal. Steve had coated his own chest and even got a bit on Clint when he came, the long jets of cum erupting with force enough that Steve had gone slack in the ropes after. “MyGod,” Steve shuddered, gasping and twitching as Clint continued to stroke. He worked every drop out of Steve, rubbing from base to tip then squeezing the drops from the head. He did it until Steve was all but screaming. “can’t… I can’t…” He shook his head and protested loudly when Clint started stroking hard and fast again. 

Clint kept going on and off as he slowly unbound Steve. He started with his cock and balls, alternating undoing twists of rope and hard, milking strokes until the entire thing was unbound. “Open your thighs.” Steve had pushed them as close as he could, fighting the ropes. He didn’t do it immediately so Clint slapped his thigh hard enough to sting. “Don’t make me ask you twice.” Steve opened his thighs again and Clint played with the aneros for a moment before withdrawing it. He traded for a long, thin toy that he could seat in Steve. It would keep him open and keep that prostate nice and sensitive because it was covered with ridges. He gasped as it went in, shuddering as his half-soft cock tried to shoot. “Don’t try to get away.” 

Steve fought to stay still, but it was a losing battle. He was clearly uncomfortable with the long plug, gasping as it finally seated. It was nice and slick, so it went in easily. Still, it was deep, opening him up for Clint to take later. “Clint,” Steve whispered his name and Clint smoothed his fingers over Steve’s chest. He was here, he was going to take care of Steve. That was all Steve really needed to know, wasn’t it? Clint worked on Steve’s legs first, unbinding his thighs, then his calves, then his ankles all while taking time out to occasionally stroke his cock until Steve was gasping and swearing. Steve's cock hadn’t gone past half-hard the whole time, but the head was leaking pearly beads of precum. 

Clint lapped at that precum slowly, working his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock while his hands massaged Steve’s thighs. The man was one giant nerve right now and Clint was doing his best to keep it like that. He swallowed the head of Steve’s cock, nursing it hard with his mouth until the man was begging him to stop. Clint took that opportunity to tug at the base of the toy, rubbing the ridges over Steve’s prostate. His legs jerked, free finally though he didn’t know what the hell to do with himself. He chanted ‘please’ to Clint until he backed off, sucking on Steve’s balls instead. The man gasped and begged him. Clint wasn’t sure what Steve was begging for, but the tone was quite clear. He was beside himself at this point and Clint drove at it harder. He unbound Steve’s chest then his arms, leaving him without bindings other than the blindfold around his eyes. 

After hours of this, Steve’s muscles were quivering under his skin. It was a good thing Clint had brought the chair into his bedroom before they started. “Do you want to keep it on while I fuck you or take it off?” 

“Oh,” Steve replied with harsh tones as he struggled to get himself moving. It was clear by the awkward way he was sitting, the way his hips were shifting, that he was playing the toy against his own prostate. “On. I want it on,” he hissed. Clint knew what that translated to in Steve-speak, so after the man had caught his breath, Clint gripped the back of his neck hard and pushed Steve to his feet. He gave Steve a shove toward the bed, Steve’s wobbly legs giving out as he fell over the edge, ass high in the air. 

Clint reached out to grab Steve’s hips, anchoring him over the edge like that, rubbing his hard cock against Steve’s thigh through his jeans. “You could stop this,” Clint pointed out. “But you want this, don’t you Steve?” The man nodded. “You need me to use your body. I know how tense you get when no one’s fucked you. I’m going to take care of that.” Clint made a point of grinding into Steve’s thigh as he played with the toy in the man, working in in harder and deeper until he was pinning Steve to the bed. “You open up like you’re old hat, Steve. You’ve been taking pipe for years, haven’t you?” 

“Just you,” Steve gasped. Clint knew that of course, but it was always fun for him to make Steve say it. “Clint, please.” 

“Please what? Please stop? Please fuck you?” 

“Yes.” That didn’t answer much, so Clint bought Steve some time by stepping back to open up his jeans. “Yes, fuck me.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Clint gripped the back of Steve’s neck and held it tight, pushing his face into the blankets hard. “I’m going to use you until you beg me to stop.” Clint rubbed his hard cock, now bare since he’d shoved down his jeans and stepped out of them. “Then I’m going to do whatever I want.” Clint kicked Steve’s legs apart farther and reached around to pull his cock and balls down so they hung over the corner of the bed. “And all because deep down you love it, Steve. You need a cock up your ass to be happy.” 

Steve collapsed over the corner of the bed when Clint pushed his weight down into the man, rubbing his cock against the base of the toy. “Please,” Steve gasped. “Clint, please.” Clint waited for the sign from Steve, waited until he pushed back into Clint’s cock to do what he had to. Clint waited a few beats to wrap his fingers around the base of the pug. He gave it a few pushes and pulls before he used the force necessary to free the base from Steve’s body. Steve gasped and whimpered as Clint forced him to keep it in, the wider bit holding him open. Clint played for awhile like that, his own cock needing a fucking second now that it was free of denim hell. “Clint… Clint….” Steve reached back and Clint reached up to grab the back of his neck, shoving Steve’s face down again, hard. Clint watched Steve’s blindfold slip a little, though he made no move to fix it. It had to come off eventually and it was better if it happened in stages. His free hand pulled the plug and in seconds replaced it with the head of his cock, not taking no for an answer as he pushed into Steve’s body. 

Steve howled, but Clint held him down, hand at the base of his neck, then the other grabbed his hip as Clint sunk home. “You’ve got such a sweet ass, Steve.” Clint groaned because it was the truth. Steve was tight as a drum and could squeeze Clint’s cock like a vice. “So damn tight.” He pulled back then pushed forward, dribbling some lube until things were nice and slick. He gripped harder at the base of Steve’s neck, shoving his face down as Clint’s hips started to move. For Steve, it wasn’t so much about the domination as much as it was the restraint. It was Clint who introduced the thought that deep down Steve knew he could escape but that he didn’t proved what he truly wanted. He wasn’t usually that deep a guy when it came to sex, but sometimes Clint had his moments. 

Steve was a trembling mass gasping for breath under him. That was another thing Steve needed. It took a lot to make a physical impact on the man, so when Steve needed things rough, he needed them rough enough to bruise a Super Soldier. That meant ultra strong paracord and Clint gripping the back of his neck until Steve’s vision grayed out under the ever-slipping blindfold. He gave Clint the slow down signal and Clint obliged, relaxing his grip on Steve’s neck before running his fingers through the man’s hair the wrong way to shift his focus and let him know he was still there and still cared. All this was going on as he started a slow, hard grind. Clint pulled Steve up to stand, their bodies jammed up together tight. That let Clint grab Steve’s cock and stroke him roughly 

Sometimes, if Clint gave Steve just what he needed, the guy had these crazy whole body orgasms while being fucked. And now that he’d thought about it, Clint had a goal. “Get on your back.” Clint intended to get Steve in one of the positions that would work him up the most. It was on the acrobatic side, but they were both strong and if Clint grabbed Steve’s legs right, he could fuck down into Steve from a standing position. The pressure of his cock trying to pull up inside Steve made the man’s eyes roll up in his head. Clint turned and sunk his teeth into the instep of Steve’s foot, watching him start to shake. “You can cum if you want to, but I’m not done. That means that you’re not done.” Clint would fuck Steve until he was done and if Steve came once or ten times, it didn’t matter. Steve knew the deal. The best part was that Steve enjoyed the deal. A lot. 

“Take that off. I want to see your eyes.” Steve let the blindfold come all the way off and tossed it to the floor. The younger man painted his chest shortly after with just a little coaxing from Clint’s hand on his balls. Clint used the palm of his hand to run up the underside of Steve’s cock, fingertip rubbing firmly at the spot where his foreskin folded in and connected. That got Steve jumping, his body working hard to get away from the overload of sensation. “You know how I expect you to behave.” Clint’s tone was stern and Steve reached over his head to grip the edge of the mattress. “That’s it.” Clint stroked Steve slow, using lots of lube so his hand just slipped along his shaft as Clint ground down into him. When they fucked like this, when Clint pushed Steve’s body, it responded and he didn’t have to do much to keep Steve hard and squirming between orgasms.

“H… how… do you wait so long?” Clint started a slow slide in and out as his hand jerked Steve’s cock in that same slow slide. Steve was panting, barely able to ask his question, but Clint let him get it out. 

Clint reached down to rub Steve’s seed into his skin in slow swipes across his stomach. The man shuddered and clamped down hard around Clint. “That,” he acknowledged with a deep groan. “You feel so good I hate having to finish and pull out.” Steve looked almost touched and Clint changed that expression in a few hard strokes. “Don’t,” he warned and Steve nodded. Emotions were hard for Clint, but sex was a time when he could be honest and where his emotions could come out a little. That didn’t mean he wanted it. Every time, though, Steve would push him with a look or a quiet observation. They made Clint uncomfortable, but he was starting to allow them. A little. 

Squashing the thoughts of feelings for those of lust, Clint started to really move. He knew he’d hit his stride when he came down to his knees and was able to really get Steve going. “Clint…” Steve groaned his name, urging Clint on with hands that clung to his hips and pulled him forward. Clint had spread Steve’s legs wide, hands on his ankles as he held him a little off the bed, hips working hard. The slap and slide of his skin and Steve’s was loud. Co-mingled with the sound of his cock slamming into Steve and their panting, it was downright pornographic. That was what finally pushed Steve over the edge in the end. Clint watched him close his eyes, focus in. That when Clint started to whisper. 

“That’s it, Steve. Don’t you stop until your whole body is cumming for me.” Clint pulled Steve’s legs in together, pushing his balls up over his thighs so Clint could hold his legs in tight, Steve’s thighs pressed to his chest, one knee hooked around Clint’s shoulder. “You’re so tight. Tightest ass I’ve ever been in,” Clint told Steve. That got Steve’s eyes to open. Sometimes Clint felt the burn of Steve’s gaze on his skin, the passionate way that Steve approached life translated into a look that cut Clint to the quick. That same spark was there and Clint got that nauseated, happy feeling that only came with really caring about someone. “You’re being so good for me, Steve.” Clint turned his head and kissed Steve’s ankle, running his teeth gently over the bone. 

Steve shot a second time when Clint’s lip-covered teeth began to work at the edge of Steve’s foot just under the top of his arch. Steve pulled Clint over with a hard, shaking orgasm that felt like the guy was going to pop Clint’s dick off at one point. Being able to just cum in Steve was awesome, too. He’d always been an advocate of safe sex, but Steve’s enhanced status meant that the regular rules didn’t apply. There was something primal and claiming about shooting off inside a partner. Clint had only thought about how good it felt to fuck free before. Now it had shifted, his perception of what it meant changed. He made sure to push himself deep as he came, knowing that Steve liked that. 

After he got too soft to stay inside, Clint pulled out and flopped over onto the bed next to Steve. The guy was still having little jerking shudders and had his knees pulled up almost protective of his cock. “Do you want to be done,” Clint asked Steve. It took the guy a couple of beats to answer, but when Steve shook his head, Clint knew what was going to have to happen. “Ok. Give me a second. Keep stroking. Clint got up and had a drink of water. The whole time, though, his hand moved on Steve. He’d rub over his chest and play with his nipple or he’d rub low on his belly, pressing at the root of his cock until Steve curled up on himself. Clint rifled around in the drawer next to the bed and pulled out the heavy duty vibrator. It was a big one that you plugged into the wall with a nice rounded head. Steve looked like he was reconsidering before Clint pulled out the cuffs and nodded toward the wall next to the dresser. There was a chunk of exposed metal reinforcer above his head, beams being exposed because of the industrial history of the apartment. Clint had wrapped it in paracord and fashioned a way to attach the titanium laced cuffs through a triple loop he’d left hanging. 

Steve loved being able to fight the restraints and this one was a good one. Clint was fucking proud of what he’d done there and how he’d managed to restrain a Super Soldier enough that Steve really did have to fight the restraints if he wanted to break them. “Spread your legs.” Steve grimaced and Clint pulled over a footstool that hit at Steve’s calves. Steve hated this part. “You know the drill. Keep it between your calves. Even if you pull yourself up, you hold onto that.” What that accomplished was to keep Steve’s legs apart enough that Clint could really use the vibrator to its best advantage. 

Clint pulled over the chair and sat, getting himself set up as he started to slowly stroke Steve’s cock. His grip was very tight and Clint enjoyed watching Steve’s cock bulge and relax under his grip. “You’re a beast, Steve. You know that, right?” Clint’s thumb worked at the head of Steve’s cock as he rolled his fingers down the underside. Steve started squirming the longer Clint did it and Clint really took his time until Steve was gasping and begging him to stop. Steve wasn’t giving Clint the slow down or stop signal, though, so Clint kept going until Steve was screaming and holding himself up off the floor by the bindings overhead trying to get away from the vibrator. “Down,” Clint commanded and Steve reluctantly came down, the vibrator moving up to the underside of the head. “You know what you’re going to get.” Steve grimaced and nodded as Clint took Steve’s cock in hand roughly then pressed the vibrator to the underside of the head. “Count.” 

“Ten… nine… Clint oh my God!” Steve dissolved into cursing a moment but Clint didn’t stop.

“You’re wasting time.” He moved the vibrator to the very head of Steve’s cock and the man let out a desperate whimper. 

“Eight… seven… six five….” He stuttered as the vibrator came to push in where balls met shaft. “I can’t… I can’t.”

“You can,” Clint told Steve firmly. “And you will.” Steve was shaking his head as it hung down, chin on chest. “Count, Steve.” 

“Four… three… two… hurts…. one… stop, please.” Steve gave the stop signal and Clint immediately switched off the vibrator. “One minute… p… please.” Steve was trembling and Clint came around behind him, wrapping his arms around Steve. “Clint that…” His eyes were clamped shut. Clint couldn’t see that, but he could feel that the man was struggling and Steve closed his eyes when he struggled. 

Clint’s hand moved up to Steve’s chest, pressing in over the man’s heart to feel it thundering in his chest. “Hey, take a couple of breaths with me, ok?” Clint used his own breathing to set a patten for Steve. Eventually Steve evened out and Clint pressed his lips into the man’s shoulder. “Good. That’s good, Steve.” Clint’s palms stroked over the man’s chest, down his sides, just making sure Steve was in his own body. “Would you like to continue, or are you through?” Steve equivocated. “Honesty,” Clint insisted. 

“… I don’t want to disappoint you.” Clint knew what that meant. “I… I think I need to stop.” 

“You telling me the truth is never disappointing,” Clint assured Steve. “Do you want to stay up there,” Clint asked. Sometimes Steve needed to sort of hang for a little bit after something very intense. 

“… are you leaving after you get me down?” The question struck Clint as strange, but he shook his head. “Then no.” Clint didn’t say anything because he wasn’t sure what he’d just agreed to in Steve’s mind. Staying the night was a struggle for Clint sometimes. There were days he knew he didn’t deserve that comfort or where Steve was on too his a pedestal for Clint to deal with when he’d rush out. Not today, though. 

He reached down and took the footstool away first, rubbing Steve’s calves with soft strokes. Clint stood and unlocked the cuffs, bringing Steve’s arms down slowly and then rubbing the circulation back in. Steve’s legs were jelly despite his still hard cock bobbing out as he walked. “I’m sorry I couldn’t finish.” Steve seemed genuinely disappointed in himself and Clint hoped that wasn’t any guilt he’d ever accidentally laid on Steve. 

“Lay down.” Clint pulled the blankets down and stood by while Steve got into his bed. “I’m not upset,” Clint assured Steve as he sat at Steve’s feet and drank the rest of his water. “I don’t know why you think I’d be upset or mad or whatever, but you get to tell me to stop. We do this for you, so when you’re done you’re done.” Steve’s brow wrinkled a little and Clint didn’t know if he’d said that right. “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy the hell out of it.” His hand traveled over Steve’s thigh through the sheet that did little to conceal his erection. “We push your body because you need that sometimes, but when you’re done you’re done.” 

There was a little relief on Steve’s face and Clint didn’t know if that was from what he said or because of some other ghost in his past. Steve pulled the blankets on the other side of the bed back and looked hopefully at Clint. He struggled to tell Steve no when he looked like that. Plus, he told the guy he wasn’t going anywhere. Clint moved around and got into bed, moving in close to Steve because if he was sharing a bed with a lover why wouldn’t he take advantage of skin-to-skin? His arm wrapped around Steve’s chest as the man’s arm wrapped around Clint’s shoulder. His ear rested on Steve’s chest, listening to the guy’s heartbeat slow. It was almost hypnotic and eventually that was the sound that lulled Clint to sleep. It turned out to be the first of many nights he fell asleep to the sound of Steve’s heart, safe in the man’s grateful arms.


End file.
